


雪男

by NobodysBaby



Category: YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysBaby/pseuds/NobodysBaby
Summary: 廷毕





	雪男

 

 

 

 

 

 

我被带到朱家的时候，刚刚年满十三岁，之前跟过两位小姐，后一位在两周前死了。她害了一场怪病，我见她最后一面时，她披头散发，舌根僵硬，已经不会说话了，瞪着双眼躺在满是自己污秽呕吐物的病床上，手脚扭曲，不住抽搐着。底下人议论纷纷，说先前某李姓少爷也是得了如此绝症，家里千金散尽也无药可医。我没读过书，但是做事机灵，手脚干净，最重要的是——我是个哑巴。表叔如此引荐我。他站在朱家的后门，对管事哈腰讨好，指望能卖个好价钱。您就当他是条听得懂人话的狗。

 

朱家宅邸修得阔气，后面是大片光秃秃的树林子——都是朱家的地，我站在门前，天色渐晚，林子里不时有乌鸦的叫声，宅子在愁云惨淡的阴天傍晚里看不清全貌，黑压压的轮廓有几分庄严阴森的荒凉。我在朱家待了一周，才被带到少爷面前。我被女佣里资历最老的阿芳脱光了衣服，抓着头按到浴缸热水里。阿芳用丝瓜瓤搓得我全身发红，又给我剪了头发和指甲，她说少爷有洁癖，给我换上了我从未见过的好衣裳，灯光下细细看，黑色面料里织了闪闪发光的线，我才明白自己先前见过的世面在这里根本不值一提。朱家的宅邸修得精致气派，两层厚呢窗帘却不分白天黑夜地拉得死死的，美丽的金银器皿和家具蒙在一片沉沉幽暗之中，全都失了应有的光彩。我亦步亦趋的跟在阿芳身后，上了以前从未肖想过的二楼。

 

“阿芳，这是？”

 

我拘谨地抬起头，第一次见到那位先生。

 

视线慢慢往上，在看清他的瞬间，我恍惚了一瞬，后来我也曾在许多人脸上看到同样恍惚的神情。那位先生实在长得不像现实中的人，他高挑颀长，站在扶手栏杆边，怀里抱着一只细长的白釉青花胆瓶，里面冒出几束骨朵累累紫镶金的石斛兰。他看着我，眼珠像上等的琉璃造的，一截透白的下巴抵在挺立的薄纺拉夫领上，暗淡的光线下周身也散发着幽幽光辉，像长长一抹青白的月光被束在层层衣物中，终于化为人形。

 

阿芳告诉我那位先生姓毕。我原先以为毕先生也是家里的管家，但后来发现他从来只让我跑腿，不止阿芳，其他人也待他极客气，我方才晓得他与我们是不同的。毕先生脾性温和，不善言辞，时常坐在壁炉边看书，一本书摊在腿上许久不曾翻页，那对琉璃般的眼珠子也不动动，我才知道他在走神。他时常走神放空，使得他对周遭总有些迟钝。那日我顶着寒风小雪，去林子外的仓库里替人取修缮篱墙的工具。落雪渐渐大了，一脚踩下去，白雪底下是冻结坚硬的黑土，还未走近，我就看见一个单薄瘦高的背影。毕先生身着一件黑呢外套，一动不动地站在仓库门外，肩上积了薄薄的一层雪，手指节冻得通红，不断捏紧又松开。他有一头浓密的黑发，雪落即化，琉璃眼珠出神地望着空中，形孤影单地站在雪地里，愈发显得他不近人气。我望着他，又恍惚了一下。毕先生一察觉到我，神色变得踟蹰，又不好意思地笑了。忘带钥匙了。他笑时无意露出一点红红的齿根，突然间又有了些许烟火气味。

 

但我知道毕先生并不是真的不谙世事。我不会说话，一张口只能粗哑地啊，每次去厨房端茶点都要被人戏耍一番，管厨房的四儿心情要是不好，更是不会给我好脸色。我端了茶水上楼给毕先生，他本在轻轻逗弄竹笼中的画眉，一看到我目光躲闪，便抓住我的手翻过来，面色一冷。

 

“谁烫得你的手。”

 

我慌忙抽了手藏在身后，毕先生问了几个名字，我只摇头。无论在哪儿，告状的人都没什么好下场。他大约是明白我的难处，便没再说什么，只叫我去楼下找阿芳涂药。但自那以后四儿她们再也没有找过我麻烦了，每次去厨房，茶点都备得好好的只等我拿走。这样好的人，我也不清楚他为什么会留在少爷身边。

 

我在那天第一次上二楼时见到了少爷。毕先生领我到了门口，手叩在门上，还没敲，便听到里面含糊又粘软的一声。

 

“雯珺。”

 

毕先生推开门，我看到一个年轻的男人懒散地倚靠在制作精致的长椅榻里，白色睡袍褪到脚边。光线从窗帘缝隙切入室内，细碎的尘埃沿着薄薄一整片日光缓缓漂浮，他百无聊赖地偏过脸，手中的香烟刚好离了嘴，面容在一缕绵长上升的烟雾后若隐若现。

 

“正廷。”

 

毕先生手按在我肩上，淡淡地唤他。

 

“这是新来的，你看看，要不要留在身边。”

 

少爷眼珠微微一动，斜睨过来，夹着香烟的手招了招，我却像脚底生了根般无法挪动半步。我先前也见过其他男子的身体，因我是个小哑巴，没人顾忌过我，前东家的大少，前前东家小姐的情夫，肚腩或排骨，我都见过，却从未见过少爷这样的；他五官细致，生得像从西洋画里出来的漂亮男孩，宽阔的肩却是成年男子的，身体上每一寸绵延瘦长的肌肉都贴着骨头长，少爷懒懒地倚靠在长榻椅里，像一只正憩息的大型捕食性动物。丝丝寒意自胃里升起，我立地生根，一步不敢向前。

 

“怎么了，少爷叫你过去。”

 

少爷倒像是起了兴趣，坐起身来。

 

“你过来。”

 

我盯着花纹繁复的印度喀什米地毯，慢慢走过去，直到看到少爷赤裸的脚，和落在地毯上的簌簌烟灰。

 

“多大了，怎么不讲话。”

 

“阿芳说他七岁时喝了不干净的水，从此哑了。”

 

少爷凑过来，仔细看了看，我本能地向后瑟缩了一下，少爷笑了，大声嚷道。

 

“他怕我，雯珺。”

 

毕先生也笑了。

 

“你别吓他，乡下孩子。”

 

“那我说话他总听得懂吧，来——你给我换衣服。”

 

毕先生走过来，轻轻拍了拍我的背。

 

“下次吧……你去那边站着，学一下。”

 

我站到角落，回过身，只见少爷敞开双臂，毕先生把他抱起来站好，又取来衣物，仔细地一件件给他穿上，都是我前所未见的新颖款式。少爷抬起脚，在地上磕了磕乌黑油亮的长筒马靴，毕先生低下头，在他的左耳小心地戴上了一只古金币耳坠。少爷穿得精美而夸张，叫我挪不开眼，而他只神色漠然地抬起手，解开一颗扣子，大方地露出两根锁骨正中央的凹陷，仿佛就要所有人都得第一眼先看到他。

 

少爷很忙，常常三天两夜地不在家，只有毕先生一个人在家里。朱家老爷身体欠妥，长年缩在国外山里的疗养院，与野花和融雪相伴，大大小小的事全撇给了少爷。少爷风尘仆仆地进门，有时候外套还未脱下，一看到我，便笑着伸出手，一把将我揽住，使劲儿地揉我的脸。我先开始害怕极了，啊啊叫唤，拼命想躲，又被他轻而易举地一手拎了回来。真可爱。等他心满意足地放开了手，就会从口袋里掏出糖果给我，有时候是点别的小玩意儿。硬币，口香糖，喷了香水的手帕，有次还扔给我一枚银戒指。但大多数时候——绝大多数时候，他只是冷漠地解开外套，仍由其落到地上，目不斜视地走过宽敞的正厅，只当我是沙发脚下一块最不起眼的脚垫。他的怜爱来得热烈而短暂。雯珺。声音有些疲惫，少爷上了二楼，开口第一句总是这个。他待人好时是极好的，阿芳的母亲重病，少爷听闻后为她支付了全额的医药费用。少爷好看，望着你笑的时候。打扫后院的小翠撑着扫帚甜蜜地回忆道。他望着你笑的时候，好像你是他最最心爱的人。但我们知道，少爷若心情不好，整个家里窗帘缝都好像拉得更严实了，没有人敢高声言语半句，上门求他办事的亲堂兄要改天，连天边路过的云朵都得绕着圈走。朱家占地百顷，正廷少爷便是这百顷内的法理。

 

小翠说，少爷原本也曾是个只知享乐快活的天真幺子，自从姐姐出嫁异地，母亲逝去后父亲接连着病倒，朱家的担子便落到了他一人肩上。少爷一边须得经营家业，一边又要应付各方宗亲，性子渐渐变得有些难以捉摸，喜怒无常，唯有毕先生还能在他身边帮衬照料。毕先生显然不是朱家的人，也不是管事佣人，他却既为少爷贴身伺候，甚至曾将喝多了酒的少爷背上楼，又享有与少爷无异的家中待遇。我去厨房的时候听到四儿她们嚼舌根。

 

毕先生呀，是少爷的……

 

我假装不小心地把餐盘摔在地上，茶水和点心泼了一地。四儿她们吓了一跳，指着鼻子骂我哑壳子小瘪三，又不敢真拿我怎么样。等我拿了茶点上楼，已晚了一刻钟，少爷正躺在床上，贴着毕先生小憩。毕先生原本呆呆地望着墙上的油画，一听到声响，立即看了我一眼，食指比上嘴唇。嘘。少爷皱了皱眉头，轻哼一声，靠着毕先生偏了偏头，正值寒冬腊月，室内暖气充足，毕先生依旧为少爷掖了掖被角。我小心翼翼地将一壶茉莉香片放下，心想，怎么会呢，怎么会呢。毕先生这样好的人，少爷他也一定对毕先生——

 

当天晚上的家宴上，我才明白自己的想法有多天真荒谬。

 

小型家宴里人来人往，都是些与朱家沾亲带故的，我站在门边供人使唤，不时地偷偷瞅上一眼来客，细细地看，有人长了少爷那样的眼睛，有人长了少爷那样的鼻子，还有人的侧脸轮廓有几分相似，但只有少爷凑齐了一脸顶好的样貌。少爷的衣领上刺绣了精细的雀鸟，身姿挺立，一枚满是铭文的旧金币悬在修长的颈边，站在那里自是与旁人不同的。

 

少爷漂亮的面上没什么表情，只偶尔接人话时笑出来，勾出一个标准的微笑，又很快恢复如常。毕先生走过去，低声说了些什么，少爷点点头，毕先生刚要离开，目光垂落又停住了脚步，伸出手仔细地帮少爷整理丝绸领巾。少爷站在毕先生面前，矮上他小半个头，安安静静地背着手，模样甚至有些乖巧，看起来还像个西洋画里的男孩。随后，我看到少爷突然伸出手，揽近了毕先生的腰身，偏过那张乖巧的脸，嘴唇刚刚好压上颈项。

 

哎昨天小桃园开业，你去了吗。站在不远处的几人交谈着，茶杯拿起又放下。少爷亲吻毕先生耳下的颈侧，旁若无人，不时舔咬那块月光白的肌肤，神色仿佛只是在使用一只酒杯，只是在吩咐一句话，只是在呼吸。而毕先生顺从地立着，甚至主动偏过头，任由他细密地吻咬着，直到少爷的手从外套下摆伸进去，全无犹豫地扯出衬衫，又再次抚摸进去贴上腰肢的皮肤，毕先生才抓上少爷的肩头。他的手好像只有皮裹着骨，指骨瘦长得不可思议，白森森地张开，一把抓住少爷整个肩头，似是阻拦，又像是支撑着摇摇欲坠的自己，最终仰起头，浓密的黑发垂下，轻细地呻吟了一声。

 

我站在门边，浑身僵硬地看着少爷将毕先生推倒在餐桌上，扯开衣领，俯身埋首进一片裸露的颈窝里。有个年轻人脚步欢快地走向另一堆人——应该是少爷的远房表兄，一把搭上旁人的肩，插话进去。小桃园？我去了我去了。毕先生躺在餐桌上，身上衣物所剩无几，赤裸的身体在少爷的身下白得像纸。啊哈。喘息声响起，毕先生的手抓紧了桌布，有人拿了一旁的糖盒又走开。来，你试试这个，桂花酥，新来的糕点师傅做的。廿十出头的姑娘尝了一口，碎屑落在掌心里。此时有人陆续走过我眼前，擦肩接踵的空隙中，我看到少爷单手掐住毕先生一只苍白削瘦的膝盖窝，没什么表情，胯下慢慢向前推送，夹杂在室内人声中的喘息突然收住了，紧接着在一声脆弱短促的尖叫中，毕先生在餐桌上猛地弹了一下，又被少爷轻而易举地按住，用力压下那只膝盖抵在胸口前，少爷衣衫齐整，刺绣雀鸟依旧停息在衣领上，他在毕先生身上毫不留情地顶弄起来，耳下的金币耳坠晃荡着。啊，啊。室内响起再也无法压抑的呻吟和交合处黏腻的水声。四处依旧有人来来往往，角落里喝茶的，相互攀谈的，远方表兄还在夸夸其谈小桃园的松鼠鳜鱼。餐桌随着激烈的动作摇晃着，一只茶杯摔在了地上，没有人回头看一眼。正廷，等、等啊，啊。少爷将毕先生的未说完的话狠狠撞碎，水晶吊灯下，躺在餐桌上的毕先生汗水淋漓的身体反射出细密的光，所有人都对这荒唐的一幕视若无睹。我无故地难受极了。

 

少爷对毕先生的索取不分时间与地点，像只是喝一杯水，只是说一句话，只是呼吸。有时候是在早上起床时，有时候是在出门前，少爷好看的眉目间一片空白，仿佛在思索前日允诺了谁要介绍一份工，突然毫无预兆地拉过毕先生，嘴唇贴上毕先生的脖颈。毕先生也总是由着他，一长片薄薄的身体顺从地交过去，好像在那一刻里放弃了自己。少爷的同姓宗亲上门寒暄叙旧，一个年轻的堂叔，毛毛糙糙地端起茶，还洒了点在裤子上，从头到脚，与少爷没有半分相似。毕先生走进客厅，要给花瓶换水，突然被少爷抓住了手。

 

“过两天庙会，您知道的。”

 

“嗯我知道。”

 

少爷看着堂叔，轻轻舔咬着被他一把握在手中的几根瘦长苍白的手指。

 

“之后那个的入场名单，您能帮我再加一个人吗。”

 

“嗯……哪个人？”

 

少爷慢慢咬到手背，顺着胳膊将人拉过来，眼珠子还望着堂叔。

 

“许家的二小姐，单名一个茹。”

 

毕先生弯下了腰，任由少爷吻上他的喉结，咬上他的下颏，然后是嘴唇。乌黑的睫毛，乌黑的头发，厚呢印花窗帘拉得严实，只有壁炉熊熊燃着，不时有火星噼啪溅出。毕先生垂着眼睫，他白得比月光还冷。

 

“那你去找二伯，把名字加上去就行了。”

 

少爷在唇舌濡湿间含糊应答着。堂叔对这一幕仿佛也习以为常，面露喜色后差点打翻了茶碗，连声道谢。堂叔还未走出正厅，毕先生一只膝盖便已跪在了沙发上，外套被扯下，露出半边肩骨嶙峋地顶着衬衫。

 

镇上的庙会阿芳没准我去，我垂头丧气地坐在后院，小翠走之前还炫耀似得穿着新袄子在我面前晃了又晃，她脸上抹了厚厚的脂粉，又描了眉，四儿她们背地里笑话她失心疯。人人都知道茶铺的小五老早就有相好了，怎么会看上她呢。阿芳看到我魂不守舍，叱责我几句，又道。晚上他们还有个小灯市，你要再不干活，我就叫少爷别带你了。天黑之后，少爷和毕先生果真穿戴整齐地下楼了，少爷似是知道我没去成庙会，转过头朝我看来，眉毛挑了挑，嘴角露出一点笑意，我立刻跟了上去，心里很是高兴。

 

弯弯曲曲的小路穿过树林和田野，夜色浓厚，从车上下来后，我跟在毕先生身后四处张望，小灯市虽然也挂了灯，却与外面的灯市相差甚远；小灯市是在王家的后院里办的，来得全是本地备受尊重的望族子弟，堂叔也来了，很是殷勤地跟在一个短发齐耳的小姐身边，那小姐长得秀丽，态度却很清高，左看看右看看，弯腰转了转糖画，就是对堂叔爱答不理。她慢慢走来，突然偏过头，只看了少爷一眼。投向少爷的目光向来数不胜数，少爷又怎会在意，他手里抓着一把竹篾圈，兴致勃勃地往地摊上间隔摆放的物件上扔着。我揉了眼睛，仔细一看，才发现这哪里是我惯常见到的泥人纸艺蟋蟀笼之类，铺在一条长地毯上的竟都是一些金玉瓷器，一只漆光竹笼摆在正中间，里面一只我从未见过的雀鸟，短而弯的喙，灰蓝色的羽毛泛着珍珠似的光泽。少爷显然看中那只稀奇鸟儿，一个又一个的圈从他手中飞了出去，有的弹开，有的滚走，怎么也扔不中。少爷手里终于空了，最后一个圈沿着一道弧线完美绕过所有物件，滴溜溜地滚出地毯之外，围观的人群中突然响起一声不大不小的嗤笑。

 

坏了。我下意识想到，不敢去看少爷的脸。少爷安静了一小会，余光里我瞧见他平稳地抬起手，一串光白玉润的砗磲佛珠挂在手腕上微微晃荡，食指划过一整片套圈地摊。

 

“这些我全都要了。”

 

他下颌微微抬起，有点不由分说的意味。四周一时交头接耳，对面负责的王家管事有几分尴尬，显然也知道朱家正廷少爷的脾性，迟疑再三，还是叫人着手打包。一直站在少爷身后的毕先生却低下头不自禁地笑了，好像少爷只是个闹脾气的小孩。套圈游戏的礼品件件打包后堆在院落，鸟笼显眼地搁在其中，王家管事的过来递上清单。

 

“您看看，都列在上面了。”

 

“哦好。”

 

毕先生微微一鞠躬，接了过去，少爷则提了两只花灯，一边一只勾在手中，灯箱上彩绘的小人在火光里跳动。他穿过人群，走向那一堆打包好的物件。等王家管事面如土色地意识到少爷想做什么时，两只花灯已经从少爷的手上掉了下去，灯油泼洒，火苗点点烧到绸布与木箱上，鸟笼里的鸟儿张开灰蓝色的羽翼，不住地跳跃扑腾。

 

“您、您这是做什么呀。”

 

管事慌张走到少爷身旁，其他人也纷纷侧目，火势逐渐蔓延至漆光鸟笼，雀鸟惊惶地鸣叫。少爷望着，火光映出他明暗分明的侧脸，愉快地露出好看的笑容，像是望着他最最心爱的人，很是满意。这便是他的做派了，少爷好时是极好的，但若有人胆敢坏了他的心情，不要说是绸缎瓷器和稀有雀鸟，就是天上的月亮海边的鲛人，再珍贵再美丽，他也能一掷千金地收为己有，然后，要当着所有人的面，毫不可惜地一把火毁掉。

 

两周后，我听闻堂叔死了。好可怕。小翠低声道，脸上又是抑不住的兴奋，她撑着扫帚四顾一眼，又回过头神神秘秘地讲。我听说，人本来好端端的，突然就发病了，整个人跟疯了似得在地上乱滚，话也讲不出来了，眼珠子凸得要掉出来，好吓人，他们家托人求了很贵的符，烧成灰灌下去，还请了神婆做法，爬到屋顶撒黄豆，结果就几天时间，人还是没了。我想起那天在小灯市与堂叔的最后一面，堂叔神色沮丧，还跟在那位对他不理不睬的小姐身后，觉得他实在是个可怜人。

 

回到屋里，我看到毕先生又坐在壁炉边看书。毕先生最近和少爷不知道起了什么不和，两人之间陷入互不言语的胶着，大家做事更小心了，生怕触了少爷的霉头。四儿她们又在厨房讲，说她那日亲耳听到同堂宗亲埋怨少爷至今未成家，定是要送毕先生走了。我不太信，少爷怎么会让毕先生走呢。那本书在毕先生的膝盖上又是许久不曾翻页，毕先生面色很淡，乌黑的睫毛遮在半天不动一下的琉璃眼珠上面，似在走神，但我看得出来他眉眼间的郁郁寡欢。火光将他削瘦的身影投到印花厚呢窗帘上，不时晃动着，他看起来更苍白了，有几秒钟里好像透明得要溶进身后一片浓郁的阴影。

 

阿芳使唤我去仓库里取劈好的木柴，我从林子里回来，一步步踩着深及腿肚的雪，向宅子跋涉，一抬头，远远看到窗台边的毕先生，天气正晴，大片雪地白晃晃地刺着我的眼，毕先生取出画眉鸟笼透透风，少爷出现了在他身边。两人相对许久，毕先生忽然伸出手，又被少爷一把抓住了手腕，毕先生单薄的身体向里缩了一点。少爷的手劲我是知道的，却从未见过他这样对待毕先生。毕先生的手被牢牢抓着，依然慢慢地向前探去，轻轻碰了碰少爷耳下的旧金币耳坠，没想到少爷一把扯下耳坠，看也没看一眼地丢到了窗外，毕先生这才乱了阵脚，身子急忙探出窗外去看，少爷反剪住他的手，将毕先生按在了窗台上。少爷的神色与过往大相径庭，不再像只是使用一只杯子，只是吩咐一句话，只是呼吸那样，他俯下身，埋首进毕先生的后颈。大片的白雪在阳光下刺得我眼睛生疼，泛上一层泪水，朦胧中我看见毕先生像一片风中的枝叶，在窗边不由自主地晃动着，摇摇欲坠，承受着身后激烈的冲撞。他衣物散开，露出的胸膛与雪一样白得刺眼，我走近了，才隐隐约约听见他并无顾忌的呻吟声，又时不时唤着少爷的名字。正廷，正廷。似是恳求，又有欢愉，在一片空荡的茫茫雪地里找不到回音，每一声都迅速地散去了。少爷将他翻了过去，毕先生失去重心，慌乱中抓上窗帘，无意碰倒了鸟笼。我看着那只乌红的笼子笔直地坠落下来，砸到蓬松的雪地里，就在我的正前方。我蹲下来，里面的画眉鸟已经无法动弹，一边羽翅折断，孤楞楞地支起来，露出底下浅色的羽毛。它死了，做工精致的鸟笼依旧结实。上面的呻吟没有停下过。雯珺，雯珺。少爷终于开了声，有些含糊，又有些情动。我还蹲着，胸口很闷，眼睛灼烧地疼，朦胧中的泪水终于掉了下来，我小声地哭着。我一开口只有粗哑地啊啊声，很难听，我怕被听到，拎起那只鸟笼走开了。那只笼子我打不开，只好一并埋入后院。

 

到了晚上，我睡不着觉，一闭眼全是白天的场景，躺在窄小的床上翻来覆去，突然听见隔壁一声惊恐的尖叫声，我吓得立刻爬了起来，犹豫再三，打开了隔壁的门。我看见小翠躺在地上，披头散发，不住地抽搐着翻滚，阿芳一把按住小翠，向缩在床角的四儿几个怒吼过来帮忙。小翠瞪大了眼珠，直勾勾地盯着天花板，看起来与我害了病的前东家小姐一模一样，我站在原地，动弹不得。两个年长我许多的男佣也匆匆赶来，一个按住了小翠的脚，另一个面露惊惧道。我去通知少爷。

 

等少爷赶到时，小翠正侧着身子干呕，汗湿的头发一束束地粘在她瘦弱的脊背上。在少爷半蹲下，犹豫地搭上她的肩时，小翠突然全身抖了一抖，呕出一滩胃液，淌在地上泛出银灰色的光泽，再仔细一看，里面竟是一枚枚钱币大小的鱼鳞片。少爷猛地收了手，站起身。

 

“阿芳，收拾一下，给她单独一个房，火烧旺一点，明早请医生来。”

 

医生来了，只坐了半柱香的时间，问了一下情况，面色为难地开了一方药。阿芳叫我去随医生抓药，我坐在药房里，听到医生跟人抱怨。这都这个月第几起了，真是奇怪，一点征兆都没有，下次直接说准备后事得了。我回到家，看见阿芳憔悴地坐在门口等我，我与她相视一眼，把手里的药递了出去。阿芳拿了药，也没多说一句，起身走向厨房。我们都知道小翠救不回来了。

 

小翠死的那晚，毕先生已经不在这个家了。白天时我看见他收拾了简单的行李下楼，对其他人吩咐叮嘱了几句，我送他到了门口，车在外面候着。毕先生叫我好好照顾少爷，随后便转身要走。我一把抓住他的衣角，毕先生回过头，平日里总与周遭世事脱节而显得淡然的眉眼间浮上一丝诧异。

 

“怎么了。”

 

我松了手，冲动之后手足无措起来。他是这个家里待我最好的人了，我舍不得他走。

 

“少爷的衣服阿芳她们会洗干净放好，你只要负责帮他穿就好了……你聪明，一定都记得怎么做吧。”

 

我点点头。

 

“那就好，他叫你做什么就做什么，别惹他不高兴，知道了吗。”

 

我又一点头，毕先生摸摸我的头，没再说什么，转身离开了。

 

毕先生离开后，少爷没什么表示，依旧忙着操持家业，要么十天半个月不回家，要么回了家，就整天地一个人待在房间里，有时他会翻看那本毕先生留下的书，看了两眼，扔到一旁，隔日又捡起来看。登门拜访的大多是有求于他，没有人是他的朋友，也没有人关心他。他喜怒无常的脾气总令旁人望而生畏，终于有一天，有位表舅在他面前提到了成家这件要事，说邻镇的哪家门当户对。少爷听着听着，手里的茶杯一松，摔到地上。啊，不好意思啊。少爷干脆地抱歉道。我走上前，收拾干净，又给他倒了杯新的。对方接着说道。

 

“那位小姐读过书会识字，年纪比你稍——”

 

话音未落，少爷手里的茶杯脱了他的手，又碎了一地。

 

“啊，不好意思。”

 

少爷慢声细语，脸上一点表情都没有，摆明了不爱听。表舅的面色顿时难看了几分。我忍不住抿抿嘴，觉得少爷很是幼稚。

 

毕先生在这里的话，想必会笑一下吧。我清理茶杯碎片时，突然没头没脑地想到。

 

送走了人，少爷回到房间，懒懒地躺在那张长椅榻上。他一取出烟，我就走过去，给他点上，又退到一旁，烟雾袅袅升起，他开始抱怨宗亲太多，土地歉收，生意难做。他一放松，讲话时前后字便要粘着，听起来含含糊糊。少爷絮絮叨叨地讲了一会，又突然安静下来，看着窗外。一支光秃秃的黑色树枝伸了进来，上面长了小颗绿色的苞。春天来了。

 

“买只狗吧。”

 

少爷突然说道，他不是在问我的意见。我不会讲话这点，他很是钟意。林子里的雪融化了，空气里的寒意还有些料峭，他自言自语着，少爷只穿了单衣，我想给他拿件外套盖上，又怕惹他不高兴，便作了罢。不知道厨房里还有没有藕粉剩下，有的话，晚上也许有藕粉桂花羹吃。我心不在焉地想着。

 

“啊。”

 

少爷突然短促地叫唤了一声。我以为他又想到了什么，没有搭理他。直到他的喘息声越来越重，突然从长椅榻上重重摔了下来，倒在了地毯上。

 

“疼，疼。”

 

少爷抓着胸口，在地上挣扎着。我吓了一跳。少爷定是不好好穿衣服，这下着凉生病了。我连忙冲出去，跑下楼找人。阿芳见我神色慌张，一把揪住我，厉声道。

 

“干什么，跑来跑去的。”

 

我啊啊叫着，拼命地跟她比划。她打断我，又道。

 

“吃错药了你？不许在家里胡闹！”

 

我急得不知道怎么办好。若是毕先生在这里，一定就能明白我的意思了。我抓住了阿芳的手，拼命地拖着她往正厅里走去。这下她明白了。

 

“少爷出事了？”

 

我拼了命地点头，阿芳慌忙向二楼跑去，不一会儿，又冲出来喊人来帮忙。一个小时后，医生被请来了。阿芳脸色惨白地走下楼，推了推我。

 

“你去我床头，第二层柜子里灰色的小布包里有一张纸，你给我拿来，我要出趟门。”

 

我翻开阿芳的柜子，找到一张信纸，对半叠着，路上没忍住偷偷看了眼，上面只有一个地址。阿芳披了件外套，叮嘱我上楼守着少爷，又吩咐其他人对外就说少爷受了风寒，谢绝任何人上门来访。阿芳的口气令我有些害怕起来，我小心翼翼地推开房间门，屋里光线昏暗，窗户还开着，天色已经暗了，我点了灯，看到少爷缩在床上。我慢慢走过去，少爷突然浑身一抽，赤裸的脚在深色的床被上踢蹬了一下，又紧紧抱住双臂，把自己往床里埋得更深了。他不愿意被人看到。

 

我脑中轰得一声响，随后是一片茫然的空白。我明白了，我明白了，少爷得了与小翠，与堂叔，与我之前那位小姐一模一样的病。少爷也要死了。我呆呆地看着少爷不时地抽搐，又将自己死死抵在床上，他背对着我，大片衬衫汗津津地贴在皮肉上，透出一根萧索的脊骨。

 

我站在原地，不知站了多久，窗外天色黑了又亮，直到第一声鸟鸣，我才猛然惊醒。少爷仍旧背对着我，衬衫被抓破，手臂上渗出模糊一团的血痕，触目惊心地染在他的手上。我刚刚迈出一步，就狠狠摔倒在地，一双腿脚早已没了知觉。少爷不时浑身抽搐着，最终无力地，放弃了似地躺下来。我终于看到少爷了，他往日漂亮细致的五官此时布满了扭曲的痛苦，抽搐一下后，又仰起头挺直了腰，死死咬住牙关。我看着少爷，突然嚎啕大哭起来。

 

“正廷。”

 

一个熟悉的声音响起。我抬起头，看到毕先生就站在身后。

 

“朱正廷。”

 

毕先生又轻声唤道。正廷少爷偏过头，头发湿漉漉的，袒露的胸口鼓起又落下，像一条搁浅的鱼那样张口呼吸。他突然慢慢抬起手，朝毕先生敞开了双臂。

 

雯珺。

 

少爷直直望着毕先生，无声地喊他的名字。

 

雯珺，毕雯珺。

 

喉结微微一动，一滴眼泪从他眼角落下。

 

别离开我。

 

我看到毕先生突然笑了，露出一点红红的齿根，那双琉璃般的眼珠涌出泪水，沿着脸边不断淌下，像融雪后冰冷涓细的河流。毕先生慢慢解开衣物，落在地上，赤身裸体地向少爷走去，我才赫然发现他如今竟瘦得皮下透骨。毕先生俯身抱住正廷少爷，犹如薄薄一片雪落在他身上。少爷敞开的双臂合下，紧紧拥住了这片雪，渐渐地，四肢百骸停止了抽动，斑斑血迹下的伤口干涸结痂。正廷少爷睁开眼，抬手抚摸上毕先生浓密的黑发，轻声地唤道。

 

“雯珺。”

 

事到如今，我才明白，毕先生不止是正廷少爷的笼中鸟，他是他的呼吸，他的雨水，他压在舌根下的话语。

 

他是他的药。

 

 


End file.
